Verde
by Lady Crowned
Summary: Antes de siquiera conocer a Thor, Sif fue amiga de Loki. Leve Thorki.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

Advertencias: Thorki y FEELS -_no tanto como pretendía, pero igual-_.

**O**

Se conocieron hace un par de milenios, bajo la sombra de un árbol en el día más caluroso que Asgard tuvo en siglos. Son apenas unos niños, a pesar de tener unos cuantos siglos en el cuerpo. Él la reconoce, es la hija de un noble, así que la ha visto pasear por el palacio un par de veces, acompañada de sus padres.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? — Pregunta Sif, acariciándose un mechón de pelo que le cae por sobre el hombro. Lo mira con curiosidad, notando que el niño frente a ella tiene las manos heridas y que parece molesto.

Loki sólo asiente y de dedica a mirar para otro lado. El viento tibio sopla fuerte, moviendo las hojas del árbol y la hierba verde que cubre la colina en la que están. Sif se sienta, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de él. Hace un calor de los mil demonios, y ella no puede dejar de mirarle las manos al niño junto a ella, y ,aunque su madre la ha repetido hasta el cansancio que es de mala educación hacer preguntas a quienes no conoce, pregunta:

—¿Qué te pasó en las manos? — lo dice a media voz, porque sabe que la persona que está junto a ella es un príncipe, nada más ni nada menos. A pesar de ello, siempre ha sido una niña curiosa, y le ha hecho preguntas mucho más invasivas a otras personas. Sin querer, claro.

—Nada — se limita a contestar el chiquillo, sin siquiera mirarla. Más que nada, le contesta porque su madre le ha dicho que, como príncipe que es, debe ser educado y contestar con cortesía si le preguntan algo. Sobretodo si la que pregunta es una dama —. Me he lastimado practicando con la espada, eso es todo.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Dice eso, pero la mueca que hace cuando se apoya en las manos para acomodarse delata lo contrario. En ese entonces, Loki no era precisamente un buen mentiroso. Sif se ríe, y le pide que le pase sus manos. Cuando el príncipe se niega, ella las toma de todas formas, murmura unas palabras que él está seguro de haber escuchado antes pero que no recuerda dónde, y cuando vuelve a mirar no hay rastro de las heridas. Se sorprende, y la mira con esos ojos verdes que parecen demasiado grandes en esa cara tan pequeña.

—¿Sabes hacer magia? — Está sorprendido. Genuinamente sorprendido. No ve magia seguido.

— Sí — dice la pequeña, y parece molesta y orgullosa a partes iguales. Es un poco extraño —. Mi madre insistió en que aprendiera.

Ahora es Loki el que se ríe. Desde siempre le ha fascinado la magia, aunque no tenga demasiado acceso a ella. Odin dice que los hombres luchan con espadas, y que la hechicería es para mujeres. Ha visto a Frigga hacer un par de hechizos, y, aunque le insistió, ella no accedió a enseñarle. Esta niña, por otro lado, podría.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sif.

—Bien, Sif... — pone esa expresión que siempre pone cuando quiere zafarse de un castigo o conseguir un par de dulces de la cocinera. Thor siempre cae, así que con esta chiquilla no debería ser diferente — ¿Me enseñarías la magia que sabes?

La pequeña parece meditarlo unos segundos, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Lo curioso es que Loki ha visto esa misma sonrisa en él mismo muchas veces.

—Sí... pero sólo si me enseñas a usar la espada.

**O**

Al principio es extraño y un poco incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabe mucho de lo que tiene que enseñarle al otro, realmente. Pero se las arreglan de alguna forma. Después de un tiempo, Sif sostiene la espada mejor que Loki y golpea mejor que él _-lo que no es tan difícil- _y él puede, en cuestión de minutos, hacer un hechizo que a ella le costó días dominar _-lo que no es tan difícil, tampoco-_.

Así pasa el tiempo. Un día, una semana, un mes, un año... Sif y Loki corren por las colinas, riéndose fuerte y jugando, buscándole formas a las nubes -él ve todas las formas imaginables; ella, por algún motivo, sólo ve espadas- o comiendo algo que el pequeño intento de hechicero sacó del palacio para sus encuentros.

Son incontables las horas que pasan allí, siempre bajo ese árbol, sobre la colina, tres veces a la semana, desde que sale el sol hasta el atardecer. Sif es la primera amiga que Loki hace sin que su hermano interfiera, y Loki es el primer chico que Sif conoce que no está pensando todo el tiempo en golpearse con palos que pretenden ser espadas. Además, a ninguno de los dos le molesta que el otro esté tan interesado en algo que_ no les corresponde_.

Pasan los días, los años, y mientras aprenden más y más sobre lo que aman hacer, nace entre ellos una amistad hermosa, inocente. Casi como un primer amor.

Juntos, son libres durante mucho tiempo.

**O**

Thor nota que su pequeño hermano está saliendo demasiado. Ya lo había notado antes, claro, pero siempre está ocupado jugando con sus amigos -_los tres guerreros_, como ellos insisten en llamarse- así que no le da mayor importancia. Además, él no le ve el problema. Loki pasa demasiado tiempo encerrado con sus libros como para preocuparse porque saliera a tomar aire fresco. Decide que no es relevante, y sigue en el mundo que ha creado junto a sus compañeros, sin mayores problemas, recordando de vez en cuando que, antes, sólo eran Loki y él. Eso le deja el pecho apretado y un mal sabor de boca, pero sigue con lo suyo y después de un rato se le olvida.

Hasta que ve a Loki hacer magia.

No es nada muy aparatoso ni muy llamativo, pero Thor ve a Loki hacer bailar unas cuantas cerezas frente a él para después comérselas, cuando piensa que nadie lo está mirando. Su primera reacción es sorprenderse, la segunda es alarmarse, y la tercera es ir y exigirle a su hermano una explicación. Lo hace al día siguiente, y la respuesta que recibe sólo logra molestarlo más.

—No es asunto tuyo, Thor.

Thor se siente indignado. Y dolido. Antes, hace poco más de un siglo atrás, su hermano le contaba todo. Decide seguirlo la próxima vez que salga, lo que no termina con buenos resultados: Loki lo descubre y cambia tantas veces de dirección que termina por perderle de vista. Trata una siguiente, y una siguiente. Trata tantas veces que pierde la cuenta, y todas con el mismo resultado.

Desesperado, el rubio acude a su madre. Cuando le dice que vio a Loki hacer magia, ella está tan sorprendida que manda a llamar a su hermano de inmediato.

Thor piensa que van a regañarlo, y por un momento se siente culpable. Sin embargo, está más enojado que nada, así que se obliga a que no le importe. También está triste, porque siente que su hermano ya no lo quiere como antes, pero no va a admitirlo. Es pequeño, y absurdamente orgulloso.

Cuando Loki llega, el interrogatorio de su madre no se hace esperar. Que quién le enseña, que desde cuándo, que ésto y que lo otro. Lo único que Thor capta de la conversación, además de la mirada de _"te voy a matar, traidor"_ que su hermano le envía, es que hay alguien que le enseñó. No, no sólo alguien, _una_ alguien. Y eso, por un motivo que es demasiado joven para entender, le molesta.

**O**

Sin embargo, deja de molestarle cuando la conoce. Sif es demasiado agradable como para llevarse mal con ella. Y sabe usar la espada más o menos decentemente. Thor no puede creer que fue su hermano el que le enseñó, siendo que Loki jamás ha sido bueno con las armas, ni con enseñarle cosas a la gente -él lo sabe bien, le ha pedido que le explique un par de cosas que no ha entendido en sus clases y ha salido más confundido que antes, además de enojado-.

Sif comienza a venir al palacio seguido a jugar con los príncipes, y conoce a los tres guerreros. Durante un tiempo, todos son amigos y juegan todo el día. Incluso Loki se divierte con ellos.

Son días felices.

Frigga es la que se hace cargo de enseñarle magia a Loki, ya que la pequeña guerrera no tenía más que enseñarle. De igual forma, Thor y sus amigos son los que ahora le enseñan a ella, ya que el hechicero no tiene nada más que instruirle.

No vuelven a la colina en la que se conocieron.

**O**

Pasan varios siglos y, aunque ya no se ven tanto como cuando eran unos niños, siguen siendo los mismos buenos amigos de siempre. Sif es una guerrera ya, al igual que Loki es un hechicero. Hay veces en las que entrenan juntos, y nunca gana ninguno. Se respetan mutuamente, se admiran y, por sobre todo, se quieren.

La primera vez que a Sif le rompen el corazón, es Loki el primero que se entera. Es un hombre llamado Ottar, que sólo había estado con ella por una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos. "No podrás hacer que ella se interese", habían dicho sus ellos, y él se había dedicado a seducirla. Cuando ella lo descubre, su primera idea es matarlo, la segunda es decírselo a su amigo, y la tercera es llorar.

Pese a la creencia popular, Sif es una chica. Es sensible, y se había enamorado, como cualquier otra. Y llorado por ello. Además, bajo estándares midgardianos, es apenas una adolescente cuando esto pasa. Diecisietes o diecisiete años, no más.

Loki, como su mejor amigo, está furioso. Y, después de consolar a la guerrera, piensa en cómo vengarse del bastardo ese. Lo hace una semana después, encantando sus armas para que todas lo hieran, provocando que la gente comience a alejarse de él, temiendo su mala suerte.

Ottar sospecha, y cuando se acerca a Sif a exigirle una explicación, llega Thor, que también se había enterado, y le da una paliza que hace que el hombre tenga que irse de Asgard.

La primera vez que a Loki le rompen el corazón, lo hace Ulf, un guerrero venido de otro reino. Sif se entera no porque el hechicero se lo diga, sino que porque pilla a Thor peleándose con dicho guerrero. Al preguntar por qué, se lleva la sorpresa.

—¡Este hijo de perra engañó a Loki!

Entonces es Sif, y no Thor, quien le da al hombre la paliza de su vida. Después, Loki le da las gracias -muy a su manera-, y se ríen un buen rato juntos.

Es impresionante lo mucho que han llegado a quererse.

**O**

Entre batallas y festines, pasan otros siglos más. Hoy celebran que el legendario _Mjolnir _ha aceptado a Thor como su maestro. Hay alcohol por todos lados, y la gente baila y ríe contenta. Incluso Loki parece partícipe de la diversión, algo que, últimamente, no era visto.

Sif le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y le entrega un vaso de vino – o cerveza, o algo con alcohol. Está tan ebria que no sabe lo que bebe- y él se lo toma rápido. Pronto, están los dos tan borrachos que se entretienen cantando una canción de esas que le gustan a los guerreros, que habla de doncellas y dragones, y cosas por el estilo. Cantan fuerte y, en algún momento, se le suman los tres guerreros y el mismo Thor.

Después de un rato, medio salón canta la dichosa canción, todos ebrios y terriblemente desafinados.

Una semana más tarde, ya recuperada de la borrachera -recuperada hace poco, las fiestas en Asgard son tan épicas como sus batallas- Sif tiene un leve dolor de cabeza, atribuido a un moretón gigante que se niega a irse de su frente y que no tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí, por lo que va a ver a Loki para que se lo revise y le de algo.

Cuando llega a la habitación de Loki, algo hace que no golpee la puerta. Son voces, una es la del hechicero, y la otra es la inconfundible voz de Thor. Contra todo su buen juicio, se pega a la puerta para escuchar.

—Oh vamos, tenemos que hablar de esto algún día. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Es la voz de Thor, y suena molesto.

—Thor, olvídalo. Estábamos ebrios, y eso fue todo.

—No, me niego.

Hay un silencio, y después Sif escucha ruidos de forcejeo. Se preocupa, quizá qué hicieron esos dos medio borrachos. No sería la primera vez que se meten en algún problema bajo dichas circunstancias, pero nunca nada que haga que Thor se enoje así. Y es que es difícil hacer enojar al portador del Mjolnir, pero una vez que lo haces tienes aseguradas dos cosas: dolor... y más dolor. En realidad, es todo lo que puede esperar alguien que hace enojar al dios del rayo. Sif se asusta y abre la puerta, alarmada.

Lo que encuentra dista de lo que imaginaba.

—No es lo que parece, lo juro — Dice Loki, sonrojado hasta las orejas, cuando logra separarse un poco de Thor, que lo tiene acorralado arriba del escritorio. Están los dos con la ropa desordenada y el pelo revuelto. Es obvio lo que está pasando.

Thor se aclara la garganta. No parece avergonzado ni nervioso. Es más, tiene una sonrisa que apenas sí le cabe en la cara.

—De hecho, sí lo es... ¿Nos das un rato, Sif?

Sif sólo atina a soltar una risa, se da media vuelta y, antes de salir, dice:

—Thor, cuídalo o te juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que a tus ancestros les darán nauseas.

Sale de la habitación, dejando a un muy sonrojado Loki y a un sonriente Thor con lo suyo. No es la última vez que los atrapa en el acto.

**O**

Todo va bien. La vida es buena y tranquila por mucho tiempo. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que puede ser la vida en Asgard. Hay muchas batallas que pelear, y va a todas acompañada de sus amigos. Los tres guerreros son formidables en el campo de batalla, y ella misma es un oponente de temer. Thor y su martillo acaban con cualquier enemigo que se les cruce, y Loki con sus hechizos hace lo mismo.

Es en una batalla en particular en donde las cosas empiezan a torcerse, aunque Sif no establece la conexión hasta siglos después. Pelean contra un ejército venido de un lugar desconocido, perdido en la inmensidad del cosmos. No piden nada, sólo parecen querer destruir todo a su paso. No tienen estandarte, no vienen de ningún reino. No defienden a ningún rey.

Nadie entiende lo que pasa, así que se limitan a honrar un viejo y sabio dicho asgardiano: golpea primero, pregunta después.

Thor y Loki pelean lado a lado, con una sincronización nunca antes vista en otras personas. El dios del rayo ataca con su precioso martillo y arrasa todo a su paso, y el mentiroso se mueve, rápido y certero, acabando con sus enemigos. Sif los ve de lejos, entre golpes de espada, y piensa que es posible que jamás vuelva a ver algo así en toda su vida. Son ellos dos, como salidos de un cuadro demasiado perfecto, una pintura en movimiento coloreada con sangre y tierra y fuerza y honor y tantas otras cosas que difícil describir. Y es ahí, en pleno campo de batalla, en donde ella los mira y tiene la certeza de que esos dos están hechos para pasar una eternidad -_y más- _juntos, que no importa lo que pase, porque para cada golpe pesado de Thor viene un golpe rápido de Loki, para cada movimiento calculado de Loki viene un giro repentino y acertado de Thor.

Y, por un momento, no importa la batalla ni la tierra que a ratos le nubla la vista. Sólo los mira, porque siente que si no lo hace ahora no habrá otra oportunidad. Loki y Thor se mueven de tal forma que no hay quien pueda detenerlos, forman una fuerza imparable, apasionada, que acabará con todos esos guerreros errantes para poder volver a casa a beber todos juntos y, cuando piensan que nadie mira, robarse un beso o dos.

Sif vuelve en sí justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque y cortarle la garganta al autor del golpe. Ella, también, pelea por volver a casa. Pelea por lo que ama, para que estén todos juntos. Y es todo lo que tiene en mente, hasta que escucha:

—_Thanos..._

Es apenas un murmullo de un guerrero moribundo, lo sabe bien. Pero el nombre -o lo que cree que es un nombre, pues bien podría ser una plegaria extranjera, o quién sabe qué- hace eco en su cabeza.

Entonces, hay una luz que los ciega a todos y, cuando abren los ojos, no hay rastro del mermado ejercito desconocido. Sólo queda la sangre manchando la tierra, y pronto se escuchan los gritos victoriosos -y confundidos- de los guerreros asgardianos.

Sif corre hasta sus amigos, asegurándose de que estén bien. Heridas menores, nada serio. Fandral está riéndose, diciendo que probablemente los invasores huyeron asustados. A Hogun no le importa mucho, la verdad, y Volstagg sólo quiere volver al palacio a celebrar otro triunfo con un gran festín. Thor luce satisfecho, aunque ella que lo conoce bien puede ver que está intranquilo, al igual que Loki.

Duda antes de decirles lo que escucho, pero lo hace de todos modos.

—Uno de esos hombres dijo un nombre...

Y es ahí, exactamente ahí, que las cosas empiezan a torcerse.

**O**

Un par de siglos después, Sif y Loki ya no se hablan.

Empieza como una broma demasiado pesada, un comentario mal intencionado o una discusión demasiado fuerte sobre algo que, en realidad, no era tan importante. Por un motivo u otro, la amistad tan bonita que tenían se ve reducida a comentarios mordaces y miradas asesinas entre pasillos.

Sif no va a admitirlo, pero lo extraña. Echa de menos las conversaciones a media noche, las canciones que ella le medio obligaba a cantar en horas de borrachera, los comentarios sarcásticos y la magia que Loki desprende cuando habla, camina o, simplemente, cuando existe.

Le echa de menos, y está preocupada. Es que el hechicero no ha sido el mismo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y ella no entiende; a Loki siempre le han gustado los libros, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa -con excepción de la magia y, probablemente, Thor- pero estos últimos siglos se los ha pasado medio obsesionado con ellos, buscando algo. Hay uno en particular, uno de cubierta de piel púrpura que le fue traído desde un reino lejano, que es el que cuida como un dragón a su tesoro.

Hay veces en las que en medio de una discusión, después de un comentario particularmente hiriente, Sif ve un destello azul manchando el verde infinito de los ojos de Loki. Rápido y casi imperceptible, pero un par de veces puede verlo. Se pregunta qué es, pero por más que busca en libros -los mismos que leyeron juntos hace tanto tiempo atrás- no encuentra respuesta alguna.

Un día, buscando unos pergaminos en la biblioteca, encuentra el libro que Loki cuida con tanto recelo sobre la mesa. No se detiene a pensar en lo extraño que es que él lo haya dejado ahí y se apresura a ojearlo. Nada fuera de lo común, sólo historias antiguas de mundos lejanos, olvidados, perdidos...

_Thanos, el titán loco._

Se topa con eso en una de las páginas y siente que se le detiene el corazón por un momento, y no le alcanza el tiempo para leer lo que dice porque entonces llega Loki y le quita el libro de las manos, demasiado brusco.

Ella pregunta qué pasa, él dice que nada. Empieza una discusión más fuerte de las normales, y pronto ambos se ven a sí mismos furiosos, discutiendo casi a los gritos. Sif no repara en lo poco común que algo como eso es en Loki, al igual que lo es que deje sus cosas por ahí o que parezca tan furioso por algo que no es tan grave. No lo hace. Está demasiado consumida por la furia como para preocuparse o pensar con la cabeza fría.

Se gritan hasta que llega Thor y los separa.

Una vez tranquila, Sif piensa al respecto. Está decidida a hablar con Loki sobre lo que pasa a la mañana siguiente.

Esa misma noche, Loki le corta el cabello. Sif decide que no volverá a importarle.

**O**

Thor es el único que mantiene una relación más o menos igual con su hermano. Y, al parecer, el único que aún tiene la esperanza de que vuelva a ser como era.

**O**

"_Aveces estoy celoso y te envidio... pero nunca dudes que te amo"_

**O**

Un día, Sif se sorprende pensando en que ya van quinientos años desde que empezó a llevarse mal con_ el mentiroso._ Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo: el destierro de Thor, la locura de Loki y el caos que se desata en Midgard. Se ha mantenido firme ante todo, primero que todo es una guerrera y no hay fuerza en el universo que pueda cambiar eso. Sin embargo, a ratos la invade una nostalgia por días pasados, un dolor inexplicable -perfectamente explicable, en realidad, pero no es algo que vaya a aceptar fácil-, la idea de que hay algo que no ha visto y que es importante. La idea que viene con el horrible sentimiento de que las cosas no deberían ser como son.

Está divagando cuando Thor se le acerca, contento. O eso es lo que ven todos, pero ella lleva más de un milenio a su lado, y ve que la sonrisa del asgardiano no le llega a los ojos, que le brillan con el dolor horrible de haber visto como la persona que más amaba iba camino a la autodestrucción sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y lo que es peor, sintiéndose culpable. Ella, aunque no comparte esa pena, le sonríe para darle ánimo, y él le corresponde.

— Creo que es tiempo de que conozcan a mis compañeros Midgardianos.

Una semana después, los tres guerreros y ella están bajando a la tierra -como, les dicen, se llama ahora-, a la torre Stark, cuyo dueño es el hombre de metal de que Thor tanto les ha hablado. Se hacen las presentaciones y no es difícil que se lleven bien. Son muy diferentes entre sí, claramente, pero entre guerreros se entienden. O eso cree Sif, y la imagen de alguien que no era un guerrero le pasa rápido por la memoria.

Pasan varias horas explorando la tierra, que es tan diferente a como la recuerdan. Es un mundo totalmente diferente del que ellos vienen, lleno de cosas extrañas y tecnológicas que tienen un leve parecido a la _magia._ Comparten un poco más con_ la mortal_ y, pese a lo agradable y linda que es, Sif no puede evitar pensar que Thor se ve fuera de lugar con cualquiera que no sea el dios del caos.

De alguna manera, terminan hablando de el caos que desató Loki hace no mucho tiempo. Thor se retira y su compañera mortal, Jane, lo sigue. El ambiente es tenso por un momento, pero el hombre de metal demuestra ser un buen anfitrión y rompe la tensión con una broma oportuna. Se ríen un rato, hasta que llega el comentario:

—Loki y sus perturbadores ojos azules...

Sif no está segura de quien lo dice, pero no puede evitar corregir a quién quiera que sea.

—Los ojos de Loki son verdes, no azules.

Lo dice con tal seguridad que por un momento da un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, y al parecer inmune a todo tipo de intimidación asgardiana, el hombre de metal dice:

—No, no, son azules.

—Conocí a Loki durante más de mil años — los mortales la miran asombrados, pero ella sigue hablando —. Creo que puedo estar segura de qué color tiene los ojos.

Los Vengadores se miran entre ellos, dudosos. La pelirroja _-la viuda negra, _como le han dicho que la llaman_-_ y el arquero comparten una mirada rápida y significativa. Fandral la apoya, y les dice que quien tiene los ojos azules es Thor, no Loki.

—Hey, no, en serio. Loki tiene los ojos azules — Stark insiste, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer —. Que tuve al tipo frente a frente y después me tiró por la ventana. Tuve tiempo de mirarle los ojos, y además de azules tenía mirada de demente — Tony parece considerar la situación un momento —. Sin ofender, claro.

Sif va a hablar otra vez, pero el arquero la interrumpe:

—Tiene los ojos azules. Es más, estoy seguro de que Stark tiene un montón de vídeos que pueden probarlo. ¿Verdad?

Dice eso, y Tony asiente varias veces y los guía hasta una sala grande con varios sillones y una televisión gigante. Parece feliz de poder mostrar lo que tiene. Orgulloso, más bien.

—Bien, Xena, Robin Hood, ahora verán que tengo razón — le dice a la guerrera. Ella no capta la referencia —. Cuando quieras, Jarvis.

En la pantalla pasan muchas imágenes a gran velocidad. Sif no tiene tiempo para preguntarse cómo funciona esa cosa que los humanos llaman televisión, porque está ocupada viendo como, en la pantalla, los ojos de Loki sí son azules. Se sienta en el sillón y, pese a su porte imponente y siempre digno, por un momento fugaz parece perdida. Cuando el vídeo termina y queda detenido, fortuitamente, en una captura del rostro del hechicero. Thor entra al cuarto con su novia, tomados de la mano.

En la sala, repentinamente todos están alarmados. En realidad, los guerreros lo están y los Vengadores no entienden qué pasa -Natasha tiene una idea vaga, pero que no quiere aceptar-. Thor se fija en su amiga de la infancia, profundamente extrañado de su postura. Siglos han pasado desde que la vio tan... _pequeña_. Ella no lo mira, sólo se limita a apuntar a la pantalla, en donde el rostro enloquecido de Loki está inmóvil, con esos ojos _imposiblemente azules _brillando desquiciados.

—Los ojos de Loki son verdes, Thor. Verdes. Siempre han sido verdes.

Thor mira la pantalla y, _maldita sea_, no puede creer que no lo haya visto antes. Siempre ha amado el verde de los ojos se su hermano, pero cuando pelearon estaba tan enfocado en derrotarlo o en seguir vivo que no se fijó en detalles. Se culpa, y las palabras de Loki, que siempre le decía que en los detalles descansaba la victoria, hacen eco en sus pensamientos. Le suelta la mano a Jane y se acerca a Sif, quien vuelve a ser la implacable guerrera que lleva siendo toda la vida.

Basta una mirada a sus camaradas para que todos entiendan. Tienen que volver a Asgard, ahora mismo.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, mis amigos.

Y, sin más, se van.

Thor no besa a Jane antes de irse. Tiene los pensamientos inundados de Loki como para pensar en alguien más.

**O**

Sif corre todo lo rápido que puede. Esquiva guardias que la miran extrañados, y realmente no le importa. Todo lo que hay en su cabeza es Loki. Loki pidiéndole que le enseñe magia, Loki mostrándole cómo usar una espada, Loki peleando, Loki encantándolos a todos con tus trucos, Loki haciendo bromas, Loki alejándose, Loki dejando el libro en la mesa, Loki con los ojos demasiado azules, Loki diciendo que nada pasaba, Loki desatando el caos, Loki tratando de matarlos, _Loki, Loki, Loki..._

Una culpa horrible le invade el cuerpo y se le enrosca en el pecho._ "Debí verlo",_ piensa, mientras baja otro nivel de los calabozos._ "¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?"_ Se recrimina. Apura el paso, y, ¡por fin! Llega a la celda en donde tienen al hechicero. Pide que la dejen pasar, que es urgente. Los guardias se niegan, diciéndole que tienen órdenes específicas de no dejar a nadie entrar. Ella no lo piensa dos veces y los somete tan rápido que no les da tiempo ni para pestañear. Abre la puerta de una patada y lo ve. A Loki, que está hecho un ovillo en una esquina. Sólo tiene puestos los pantalones, y su torso descubierto muestra una serie de heridas y cicatrices que se nota fueron dolorosas. Está sucio y despeinado, y ni siquiera levanta la vista cuando la puerta se abre con semejante estruendo.

Jamás lo ha visto tan fuera de lugar. Es, a pesar de todo, un príncipe en un calabozo mugriento e indigno.

Sif se le echa encima, y lo abraza todo lo fuerte que puede. Cuando se da cuenta, está llorando. Medio milenio de rencor se le despega del alma, se le escapa en las lágrimas así como a Loki se le va la vida inmortal en la sangre que se le sale de las heridas abiertas. No sabe cuanto tiempo se queda ahí, solo abrazándolo.

Le mira la cara y, para su horror, nota que Loki tiene la mirada perdida. No es ese azul aterrador y tan poco natural del video, ni tampoco ese brillo travieso que fue su compañía durante siglos. No. No hay nada ahí. Es como si le hubieran arrancado el alma o, peor aún, como si nunca hubiese habido una. Sif se aterra y se culpa.

Es muy tarde para Loki, quizá.

Entonces llega Thor, y no hace preguntas cuando la ve a ella abrazándolo. Se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia el cuello a Loki, en un gesto familiar que ella ha visto miles de veces en todos estos años. Pero él no responde, está ido, con la mente en otro mundo, con el alma en otro tiempo.

Thor se lo arrebata de las manos, y Sif piensa que parece que está a punto de llorar. Le acaricia el rostro a su hermano y, por un momento, él parece reconocerle. Un brillo verde le cruza la mirada, rápido como si no quisiera que lo vieran.

Sin embargo, ella lo ve. Thor también lo hace, y se ríe. Ella se limita a sonreír con los ojos llorosos, y le toma la mano al hechicero.

Es un brillo verde. Verde como las colinas de Asgard en las que se conocieron, hace más de un milenio.

**O O O**

Wow, la última vez que escribí algo fue hace años y ahora vuelvo con esta cosa que es, para mis estándares, gigantorme. Sí, ya sé que OOC y bla bla bla, por lo general, odio todo eso, enserio que sí, pero es que vi ese coso de Loki pateando a Thor y cortándole la mano y me dio algo y TENÍA que hace algo en donde sufrieran pero terminaran bien. Bueno, más o menos bien. Eventualmente escribiré algo en donde Loki sea el bastardo que todas amamos, pero, por ahora, quería sacarme el angst del alma y hacerlo quedar como la víctima.

Como sea.

También es producto de todo el angst que me ha dado por leer. Jódete Loki, todo es tu culpa. Deja de darme FEELS D:

Sif, te amo!

No sé si se entiendió muy bien la idea xd pero, ah, anyway, son las tres de la mañana y hace años que no escribía nada.

Disculpad el OOC.

¿Review?


End file.
